What is after Australia? (RAURA)
by nicibialko
Summary: What happend after the Live Chat in Australia is Laura the crush of Ross or not? (RAURA) And by the way sorrry for the mistakes ;(
1. Chapter 1

_**What is after Australia?**_

**At first I am so sorry if you don't understand something there are going to by many mistakes cause I am from Austria so sorry! If you like more just say and if not I understand too :D I don't own Ross and Laura and Stormi hahaha ;)**

* * *

Laura: Wow that Live chat was awesome!'' She said smiling!

Ross: I know there where cool questions''. He smiled!

Than Laura look at him with a big smile on her face.

Ross look scared and said: What are you smiling at have I something in my face?

Laura laughs: NO! I just wondering who is the lucky girl?

Ross look at her confused: Ahmmm which lucky girl?

Laura laughs: You know the one you have a crush on.I would like to know it NOW!

Ross smiled: Yeah not going to happen!

Laura a little bit sad: Ohhh come on Ross I really not going to say anyone you only have to tell me!

Ross laugh: No Laura I am not going to ruin my chance with her!

Laura is sad but than she smile: Is it Maia?

Ross: MAYBE MAYBE NOT maybe YES!

Laura smile: So it's her?

Ross laugh: Em Nopp and now I am not going to say more!

Laura laugh: Huhh I am glade ist not her, I do like her but she is so not your type.

Ross makes big eyes: Okayy.

Laura: Lets go tot he hotel I am exhausted!

Ross: Yeah me too, You know Naomi from the Live Chat asked me if we are dating!

Laura laugh: Hahahaha really? I don't want to know what the fans of RAURA are going to do when you tell them that its not me on how you have a crush on!

Ross is a little bit nervous and looks away!

* * *

At the hotel Laura: Bay Ross see you later!

Ross: Bay Laura!

* * *

When Ross gets in to the hotel room Stormi smile at him at say: So you have a crush who is it come on you have to tell me please!? I am your mother tell me who it is PLEASE?

Ross looks at her sceared: Mom come down, I am not going to tell you how it is but keep waiting!

Stormi a little bit made: Oh did you told Riker or Rocky?

Ross is scared: No mummy!

Stormi: GOOD!

* * *

**So how you liked it should I write more or should I stop when you have ideas or something you can tell me :) Reviews PLEASE:D raura 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Sorry when you find mistakes! Love you** **guys :D**

* * *

After a long conversation with Stormie Ross go to Lauras Room and knock.

Laura opens the door: Ohh hey Ross what's up?

Ross smile a bit: Yeah…. Can I stay for a little while with you my mom ask me 10000 questions who is my crush?!

Laura laugh: Sure come in. ''Ross get's in. Laura close the door.'' Soooooo….?

Ross a bit scared: Sooo what?

Laura smiles evil: WHO IS YOUR CRUSH?

Ross board: Oh come on first you than my mom and then again you!

Laura laugh: Haha I was just joking!

Ross feels better: I hope so…

Laura: Yes, so you'll like to go to the beach?

Ross smiles big: YEAH! I mean yes sure!

Laura giggles: Awesome I go to chance you should to but if you like you can swim in clothes.

Ross smiles: Duhh of cores I going with my clothes what do you think? No just joking!

Laura laugh: Yeah sure funny guy go chance!

* * *

After 15min Laura has this on .at/produkt/bandeaukleid-blaupinkweiss-923166/?bundle=5130299&type=image and ross this . and this .at/produkt/t-shirt-tuerkis-939901/

* * *

When Ross comes to pick Laura and Laura open the door….

Ross makes big eyes: Wow you look ho…..t….. I mean I look good NO I mean YOU LOOK Pretty !

Laura laugh: Haha emm thanks you look not bad yourself!

Ross winks: I hope so hahaha!

* * *

Laura rolls he eyes a bit ,takes Ross wrist and went out of her room….. at the beach laura took her dress of and have this on her .

Ross staring at her….. Laura notice.

Laura smiles: Ross hey ROSS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Ross embarrassed: Sorry I wasn't listing did you say something.

Laura:I kind of notice I just want to know if you like to go to the sea?Ross,Ross stop staring!

Ross: Oh Laura sorry you look WoW I mean you know WOW!

Laura blush: Awww thank you! SO CAN WE PLEASE GO NOW INTO THE WATER?

* * *

**More or Not? PLEASE Reviews ;) yOU ARE AWSOME !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry I wasn't updating for so long I had many tests sorry for any mistakes Chapter 3 ;)**

* * *

_At the beach Ross takes Lauras Hands and drags her in to the water!_

Laura makes big eyes: Ohhhh my g-o-s-h thi-s iiis sooo COLDE!

Ross laughs: Hey you were the one how wants in to the water!

Laura smiles: Yeah but I didn't say you should drag me into it!

Ross smiles too: Don't be such a BABY!

Laura a little mad but smiles: I am not a Baby you are a Baby!

Ross: Nopp I'm not but you are!

Laura:No you!

Ross: No yo…! ''Looks at his watch'' Oh god I forgot we are going to make pic!

Laura sacred: Oh gosh they are going to kill us!

Ross smiles: No they not! They need an Austin and an Ally I know and it would be illegal so….

Laura yells a little but laughs at the same time: Okay I get it! But I know we should be on the way to the hotel not her in the water talking about if they are going to kill us or not!

Ross: Really tell me something I don't know!

* * *

They run into the hotel when suddenly Stormie yells: I love you guys…. But if you don't move your ass I am going to kill you!

Laura glares at Ross: Yeah no one is going to kill us… they need us!

_Then they look at each other and burst out laughing_

Stormie confused: Should I ask? No wait I don't want to know it!

* * *

_At the photoshooting _

Laura smiles at Ross big…..

Ross looks worried: What?

Laura: Haha we match:

Ross smiles: Like every time Laura, like every time…

Then they start to laugh

Someone screams: Laura make up!...

Laura try to catch breath: Okay okay I have to go now!

_Laura were about to walk away..._

Ross smiles: Hey Laura don't forget you are awesome!

**I hope you like it, if not is okay too. Sorry for any mistakes! Love you guys RAURA R5 Austin&Ally! PLEASE REVIEWS ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading! Sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Laura smiles: How do you come up with this now?

Ross don't know what to say: He… you know someone have to say it right?

Laura smirks: Haha thank you I guess. You awesome, too.

Ross winks: I try, I try…. *smiles*

Laura laughs: Keep trying .

Someone yells another time: Laura! Take a room you two! Haha I am so funny.

Laura and Ross look confused: What do you mean?

That someone: Ahh you know never mind! Laura make up.

Laura smiles at Ross: Bye Ross.

Ross smiles back: See you.

* * *

_THEY taking a pic._

Photograph: Okay take your arm around her !

Ross smirks: Sure!

_Ross lays his arm around her shoulders._

_Both smiles_

Photograph: Yeah you make this great wow you are really good actors.

Laura raise an eyebrow: What do you mean know?

Photograph: You two are so adorable! *whisper so that everyone can hear only ross and laura not* It looks like they in love or something.

Ross laughs: Yeah right we know we are adorable.

Photograph: Okay now make some pose by your own.

_They make some pic_

_Than Ross lays his elbow on lauras left shoulder and she can lean on him._

* * *

_After the photoshoting they drive back to the hotel._

Ross: I go change and then I come okay?

Laura smiles: Yeah sure.

* * *

_After Ross changed._

_He knocks at Laura door but no ones open he lays his ear to the door he hear music so he try to open the door for his luck it is open so he goes in._

_Laura is dancing with cgi/set?id=75827494&.locale=de this and a towel on her hair to 1D Kiss you but she is dancing pretty good..._

* * *

_**Okay so I think I am going to uploading tomorrow like 2 chapter but I'm not sure so REVIEWS please if you like AND DON'T FORRGET TO VOTE FOR ROSS KCA how sweet would it be if he and Laura go together? And R5 is on tour ahhh it sucks I have to sit in Austria and the other in America can go and meet them ahhh how I hate it to live in Austria... Sorry :D Ah Aussly is happening ! But then they break up :'(** _


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back **** sorry for mistakes :(**

* * *

Ross looks at her with big eyes. He didn't know she where such a good dancer thought she danced without trying to look good. Than Ross stared to laugh because he just realized that she had towel wrapped around her head but she still look cute kind of cute, they are just friends right? When the song stops Laura turned around and faced Ross. She didn't know what to do she was so humiliated and she blushed at the same time so hard. But what the hack she is an actress she shouldn't be humiliated. And what is up with that blushing probably it was only because she wears sweat pans and a short top which don't cover her howl belly. After a few seconds thinking Ross spoke up.

* * *

Ross smiles: Nice Laura, nice. You know you are not as bad as I thought.

Laura a little mad but can't hold it and smiles too: At first do you know there is a door and a door is made to use it you know?! And second what do you mean with as bad as I thought?

Ross grin: Yeah I know what a door is for, but it's not my false that you listen so loud music. And I mean that you are a good dancer you have swag haha.

Laura laughs a little: Thank you, I think.

Ross goes near to Laura: So you are an 1D fan huh?

Laura is at first confused but then she realized that she were listing to 1D a few minutes ago: No not really but I like this song its sweet and the guys are AWESOME.

Ross laughs: Okay okay, and can I take your Laptop for a sec. ?

Laura thinks and then finally says: Sure._'' Ross takes the laptop from the desk, set down on the couch and place it on his lap''_. What're you doing?

Ross grins bright: CHECK THIS OUT! _''Now Laura set next to he so close that there body touch, what only so she could see what he is doing.''_

_Laura see a video on her laptop screen she read what there is written LOUD R5 she reads out loud. Oh my gosh how could she forget about this!_

Before Ross can pull the play Laura scream: OH MY GOSH HOW COULD I FORRGET THAT THIS IS THE DAY WERE YOUR MUSIC VIDEO COMES OUT I AM SO SORRY!

Ross laughs: Clam down its okay just watch it.

Laura: Huhhh show me, show… _''Ross was about to say clam down again''_ But then Laura yell at him playful: PLAY THIS VIDEO NOW!

_Ross laughs and plays the video. Laura smiles big and watches the video then the part comes where Ross is with the girl she turns her head still smiling but not as big as before and raise an eyebrow. He smiles at her not knowing what she means and put a finger on her cheek and turned her Face back to the screen. The Video finally end._

Laura yells: OH MY GOSH THIS WAS AWESOME YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME... WOWWWWW!

Ross laughs: Clam down again Laura this is no big deal Wait how am I kidding that is a big deal WOW I CAN BELIVE THAT WE HAVE A MUSIC VIDEO!

Now was Laura turn to laugh: Ross clam down haha.

Ross give her a look and smirks: Hey that were my words. _''Laura nods and laughs''_

_When they finally stop to laugh Ross started to stare at Laura belly. She realized it and put her hand under his chin and then he looks her shocked in the eyes. She smirked and blushed at the same time: You know my eyes are here. Before he could say something she stand up and saya fast_: You know I think I am going to change I am her in one minute. _''Ross node''_

* * *

**Okay Review if I like more I love RAURA and R5and Auslly and... Good Night at thanks for the reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Laura came back with a to big T-shirt and hot pants, she looked cute as always._

Ross looked up and smiled: I watched some videos on youtube and did you know that some people are such big Raura fans that they are making videos about us. They are acutely pretty cute.

Laura watched him confused: You mean Raura in R for Ross and aura from me?

Ross smiled: No stupid I mean R for Raini and aura for you. Of course I mean you and me.

Laura sat down next to Ross and pushed him with her elbow in his stomach and said: Come on show me!

_Than there was a cute video about them two lots of picture where they look in love and lot a more._

Laura stopped smiling and turned to Ross: Emm wow I mean even I would ship us two.

Ross: I know right… I know.

Laura than smiled: We look so in Love we would be perfect together.

Ross than smiled back to her: Oh yeah we would.

* * *

(OKAY AND NOW I HAD THIS IDEA TO TELL YOU WHAT TO WRITE INTO YOUTUBE SURCH LINE SO YOU CAN BE MORE IN TO THE STORY. Please tell me what you think about that idea.) ( Youtube: **My favorite scene from The perks of Being a Wallflower ) watch it **from 3:41 till 3:57 just think its ross and laura.

* * *

Laura made big eyes: omg what the hack just happened emmm shit.

Ross says confused: Okay I don't know … what just happened but I wow I mean just what… maybe I should just go or something.

* * *

**If you want more just say it**

**And**

**Sorry for the mistakes love you xxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry Sorry Sorry for not updating I'm a bad person sorry! And sorry if I make mistakes.. love you all**

* * *

Laura made big eyes: omg what the hack just happened emmm shit.

Ross says confused: Okay I don't know … what just happened but I wow I mean just what… maybe I should just go or something.

Laura was a little sad that he wants to go now but she was pretty sure if they don't talk now about what happen they will never talk about it

Laura: Noo..! (Ross was surprised about what she said)

Ross: What Noo you really want to talk about what happened?

Laura: We both know that if we don't talk now about the.. theee em you know…

Ross: Laura! I get it!(he's voice got louder) Okay we kissed and many people kiss that doesn't mean anything okay!?

Laura got a little louder too : Wow so.. it mean nothing to you !?

Ross got a mad.. he looked at Laura..

Laura was now quieter: What?

They both were standing now and Ross still looked her deep in the eyes.

Laura: you know that now you make me nervous.

Ross took a step forward and whispered in her ear: Do I? Why Laura? Why do I make you nervous.. now?

Laura was breathing heavy : Maybe because we just kissed and now your face is about inches away from my!

Ross was so near to Laura that there noses were touching: Are you think we gonna Kiss again Laura?

Laura: Okay this is just crazy what is happening I don't know what you are doing right know but if you try to kiss me I don't kno..mmhhhhhh

* * *

**(And now you can watch this on YOUTUBE: Top 10 best kisses - Pretty little liars)( from 5:54 till the end) or just read this but ist probably better if you watch it)**

* * *

He shut her up with another kiss but this kiss was with much more passion with anger and want of course she kissed after some seconds back she feels what he is puting in ,in this kiss and she likes how it feels, she likes it a lot. He is holding her face in his hands and she has her hands around his neck. The make out sensation is gating more and more heat up, he pushed her to wall and kissed her harder his hands went down to her t-shirt and she helped him getting it of her. Now she is standing there and making out with him in her bra and short's. There Body were touching the whole time. After about 10 minutes making out Laura started to pull of his T-Shirt a little,

* * *

when she realized what she was doing she pushed him of took her shirt and put it fast on. She was breathing very hard and she was confused as hell, after a few seconds she looked up at him. He has a big smirk on his face.

Laura: What are you smirking at.

He laughs a little and walks to the room door , before he went out he said: You kissed back.

''Didn't notice'', she said very quite and was hopping that he didn't heard her.

He was about to close the door but before he quickly said: I heard it. And I'm pretty sure you did notice. (and he walked out)

After that Laura went sleeping okay she tried but she just couldn't she had too much on her mind.

* * *

**So I promise that I try to upload tomorrow again! sorry for the long waiting and for mistakes! If you want more you know what to do! Love you and Raura forever**!


End file.
